Miracles Happen
by Medie
Summary: Blair and Jim have survived many an accident...chance?


Title: Miracles Happen  
Author: Medie  
E-mail: medison@thezone.net  
Feedback: oh yes yes yes yes yes! (that answer your question? *G*)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Blair and Jim have survived many an accident...chance?   
Disclaimers: The Sentinel belongs to UPN. Not me. Otherwise, *happy  
sigh* I'd be filthy stinkin' rich! *G* and the boys would be on the air!  
Chely and Sam do belong to me. *heaves a mournful sigh*   
  
Miracles Happen  
by Medie  
--------  
  
"Hang on, Chief!" Jim yelled as the truck screeched around another corner.   
  
"Easy for you to say!" Blair grumbled, peeling himself off the truck's door  
"You've got a steering wheel to hang on to."   
  
Jim allowed himself a slight smile at his friend's words before focusing   
back on his driving.   
  
It wasn't a moment too soon either, as the car in front of them suddenly went  
into another break neck turn.   
  
Jim gritted his teeth and wrenched the steering wheel, mentally apologizing   
for all the torture he was putting his poor truck through.   
  
"This guy is sooo high on something, Man!" Blair decided, bracing himself   
against the seat as best he could.   
  
Jim nodded slightly. "Yeah," He agreed, swerving slightly as a glass bottle  
came flying out the driver's side window, nearly hitting the truck's windshield.  
"I'm catching bits of rambling." He tossed a glance over at the younger man.  
"He's cracked."   
  
Blair managed a short laugh. "You've been around me too long."   
  
"I won't disagree with that one." Jim countered, cursing as the sports car   
took another nerve-wracking turn.   
  
"This guy's gonna get himself killed!" Blair noted, watching as the car   
swerved wildly.   
  
No sooner were the words out of his mouth then the driver lost control and  
the sports car slammed into a dumpster, sending crates and other debris   
flying across the road.   
  
"Aww, Man!" Blair groaned even as Jim yelled.   
  
"Blair!"   
  
There was no time to swerve as a light pole, bent by the perp's car, came   
crashing down on the truck.   
  
The truck skidded under the impact and slammed into the wrecked sports car.  
  
The last thing Blair saw before his head bounced off the dashboard was Jim   
slumped over the steering wheel.   
  
"Detective?" A soft, feminine, voice intruded into the food that swathed Jim's  
brain. "Detective Ellison?"   
  
Jim opened one eye and promptly closed it again. "Too bright." He gritted out.   
  
There was a soft whooshing as someone pulled the curtain around the cubicle.  
  
"Better?" The same voice asked.   
  
Jim eased his eyes open, blinking to adjust them to the lower light level.   
"Much, thank you." He struggled to sit up.   
  
"Easy, Jim." Simon said, moving to help him. "You took quite a smack on the  
head."   
  
Jim winced as the room started to spin. "That I'll believe."   
  
"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor, obviously the owner of the female  
voice, stepped forward.   
  
Jim nodded slightly, immediately regretting the action. "Yeah the guy we were  
chasing spun out, he took out a dumpster and a light pole."   
  
Simon nodded. "And that light pole took out the roof of the truck."   
  
Jim sighed. "How bad?"   
  
"The repairs'll take a while. The truck slammed into the car too." Simon   
responded, his face grave.   
  
Jim noticed the expression and was seized by an irrational wave of fear.   
"Blair. Where's Blair?" The fear that gripped him flooded into his voice.   
  
"Another doctor is treating Mr. Sandburg." The doctor soothed, trying to   
push Ellison back onto the bed. "Please relax, Detective."   
  
"What's wrong with Blair?" Jim yelled, fear taking control. "I want to see  
Blair!"   
  
"Captain!" The doctor called to Simon who rushed forward to help keep the   
struggling detective on the bed. "Please Detective Ellison, you need to rest!"   
  
Jim strained against their hands, fighting to get free. "I want to see Blair!"   
  
"I need some help in here!" The doctor yelled.   
  
A couple orderlies rushed into the room moments later.   
  
Between the three men they were able to restrain Jim long enough for the   
doctor to administer a mild sedative.   
  
It took effect quickly and the Sentinel drifted into sleep, still murmuring  
about Blair.   
  
"Thanks," Doctor Chely Rendell smiled briefly at the two orderlies who nodded  
before leaving.   
  
Chely raked a hand through her red hair and surveyed the man lying before   
them. "He and Mr. Sandburg are close?" She inquired, looking at the Captain.  
  
Banks nodded. "Closer than brothers." He sighed heavily, stress in every   
feature of his face. "I have no idea how to tell him about Blair."   
  
Megan looked down at Blair's still face. "C'mon Sandy," She whispered, reaching  
out to brush on curl back from his cheek. "Wake up," She encouraged. "We need  
you back, conscious." She smiled, blinking back tears. "Jim woke up. You   
weren't there so he wigged out." She chuckled. "They had to knock him out   
again."   
  
"Anything?" Joel asked in a low tone, walking into the room.   
  
Megan looked back at him, shaking her head. "No. Nothing yet." She looked   
down at Blair then back at Joel. "What about the driver of the car?"   
  
"Killed on impact." Joel reported.   
  
"What was he on? The Australian asked, with more than a touch of disgust in  
her voice.   
  
"Crack." Taggert said simply. "What did the doctor say?" He asked after a   
pause.   
  
"Given the nature of his injuries its better if they let him wake up in his  
own time." Megan recited quietly. "They say when he's ready, he'll wake up.  
They say." She shrugged slightly.   
  
"Blair's a strong guy." Taggert assured her. "He'll wake up soon."   
  
Megan shivered and wrapped her arms around her torso. "I know. I just wish   
he was ready now."   
  
Chely walked to Detective Ellison's door and pulled his chart out of its   
slot. Flipping it open, she read it over then made a note.   
  
Recapping her pen she slipped it into the front pocket of her lab coat before  
pushing the door open.   
  
Chely was greeted by a very conscious, and very annoyed, James Ellison.   
  
"You're awake I see." She noted, determined to be pleasant.   
  
Ellison scowled at her. "Where's Blair?" He demanded.   
  
"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine." Chely countered smoothly, walking   
over and checking his vitals. "And Mr. Sandburg is in his room."   
  
"How is he?" Ellison snapped, flinching away from her hands.   
  
'"I don't know, he's not my patient." Chely answered, flashing a penlight   
into his pupils to check their response.   
  
"Hey!" Jim protested, closing his eyes. "Watch it!"   
  
Chely flashed an apologetic smile at him then made another note on his chart.  
"Well, your vitals are stable and you passed all the neuro-tests. You should  
be out of here soon. Morning maybe. Once an orthopod looks at that ankle of   
course." She finished with a nod at Jim's right leg.   
  
"Sprain?" Jim queried.   
  
"Maybe." Chely allowed. "Maybe a hairline fracture. The Orthopod, McKenzie I  
believe, should be able to tell you more. Once he gets a chance to look at   
your x-rays."   
  
"And when did you take x-rays?" Jim asked shortly.   
  
"When you were brought into the ER. You were conscious but not very lucid.   
You were raving about your head, your leg and your friend." Chely smiled   
again. "Not in that order of course."   
  
"Blair!" Jim straightened up. "Where is he? How is he?"   
  
"He's in his room and I don't know his current status." Chely held up a hand  
to forestall any comment Ellison might have made. "But, if you promise to   
behave yourself, I'll got check on him for you."   
  
"That's blackmail." Jim groused.   
  
"No, blackmail would be me snapping a few pictures of you in that cute   
little gown and threatenin' to show them to all our friends if you didn't  
behave." Chely grinned. "Although, if you don't behave, I just might try   
that." She walked to the door, opening it. "I'll go check on your friend."   
  
Jim nodded and smiled gratefully.   
  
"Sam," Chely called when she stepped out of the elevator and spotted her   
colleague.   
  
The doctor turned from the nurses station, a smile on his face. "Chely! What  
brings you up here?"   
  
"You're treating Blair Sandburg right?" Chely asked, falling into step with   
him.   
  
Grossman nodded. "Yes, a strong young man, that one."   
  
'How's he doing?" Chely inquired. "I'm treating Detective Ellison, his   
partner."   
  
"Ah, yes, Detective Ellison. He and I are acquainted. So, I see you still   
have your head. What's your secret?" The elder doctor grinned down at her.   
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Chely countered smoothly. "But,   
seriously now, what's Mr. Sandburg's condition?"   
  
Sam sighed. "Stable."   
  
"Conscious?"   
  
"No." He shook his head. "I don't understand it. He does have a serious head  
wound, yes, but he should've regained consciousness by now."   
  
Chely looked over at him, confused. "I thought you said he would come round   
when he was ready?"   
  
"I did. But his latest test results show there's physically no reason for   
him to still be unconscious." Sam explained, reaching for his pager which   
was beeping madly.   
  
Chely waited patiently as the other doctor pulled the pager off his belt and  
looked at it.   
  
"Mr. Sandburg?" She asked biting her lip and praying it was good news.   
  
"No, another patient." Grossman sighed heavily. "I'm about ready to pass 'em  
on to Psych."   
  
"Oh, the hypochondriac?"Chely inquired with a sympathetic smile.   
  
Sam nodded. "I'll let you know if anything comes up on Mr. Sandburg."   
  
"Thanks, Sam." Chely smiled again before heading back toward the elevator.   
  
Sam watched her go. "Still wish she'd tell me how she deals with Ellison."   
He grumbled cheerfully.   
  
Jim Ellison was worried. Dr. Rendell had been gone too long.   
  
He knew something was wrong with Blair. He couldn't explain it. He just...  
knew. Nothing mystical or paranormal about it. There was just some little   
alarm, a Blair Buzzer, going off in his head. And that alarm was sounding in  
synch with his breathing.   
  
Inhale, Blair's hurt. Exhale, something's wrong with Blair. Inhale, I need   
to see Blair. Exhale, Where's Blair?   
  
The Sentinel's mental litany was interrupted by the sound of Chely Rendell's  
heels on the corridor floor.   
  
Sitting upright, Jim turned his sternest gaze on the doorway.   
  
To Chely's credit, she didn't flinch but met his gaze steadily.   
  
"Well?" Jim demanded.   
  
"He's stable." Was the even toned response.   
  
"Stable." Jim echoed. "What do you mean by stable?" He silently berated   
himself for the note of fear that crept into his voice. He wanted answers  
not comfort.   
  
Fortunately, Dr. Rendell was more inclined to give answers anyway. "He's   
holding his own but he's not conscious yet."   
  
The small knot of fear in the pit of Jim's stomach tripled in size at her  
words. "Why not?" He barked, grabbing for his robe even as he swung his legs  
down off the side of the bed.   
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Chely scrambled forward, snatching the robe from his   
hands. "You're staying right where you are Mister!"   
  
Running on instinct, Jim barely heard her as he pushed her way slightly and  
stood to his feet.   
  
Only to have his right ankle protest and give out, sending the detective   
sprawling with a howl of pain.   
  
"I'd say, serves you right for not listening," Chely noted dryly. "But you've  
already figured that out, I think."   
  
Jim glared at her, a flush of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks. "I  
want to see Blair," he repeated, his tone petulant.   
  
Chely smiled slightly. "I'll make a deal with you, Detective," She began,   
her tone almost conversational as she helped him back into bed. "If you stay  
here and wait for McKenzie to come look at that ankle, I'll go talk to Sam,  
see if he'll let you sit with Mr. Sandburg."   
  
Jim grudgingly nodded.   
  
"Good," Chely said briskly, adjusting his blankets. "Now, I'll go find out   
what Mac thinks about your x-rays." With that she was gone.   
  
Jim rested his head back against his pillows. "Blair is going to have a field  
day with this one. Jim Ellison being bossed around by a little redhead." He  
grumbled, secretly hoping Blair would be around to have that field day.   
  
After a brief discussion with Alexander McKenzie on the subject of Detective  
Ellison's ankle,...Argument, Chely amended ruefully, the redhead went off in  
search off Blair's doctor.   
  
She'd had to come up with an incredibly convincing argument, to get him to   
take care of the detective immediately, but she'd managed it.   
  
Now, to see what Sam thought of letting Detective Ellison sit with Mr. Sandburg.   
  
A quick chat with the nurse in charge of the unit, confirmed Chely's guess   
that Sam had been restricting the young man's visitors. One or two for only  
a few minutes at a time.   
  
She crossed her fingers hoping Sam would go for it.   
  
"Of course!" Grossman boomed with a wide smile.   
  
Chely, about to launch into her argument, stopped and stared at him. "What?"  
She queried, surprised.   
  
"You're new here half-pint," Sam informed her. "So you haven't heard about   
those two yet."   
  
"Heard what?" Chely asked in confusion. "I've been warned about what a bear  
Ellison is to have for a patient." She grinned. "I've also heard of the   
Sandburg charm."   
  
Sam laughed. "I don't think there's a nurse in this hospital who doesn't  
have some sort of a crush on that boy." He shook his head. "On their own,   
they're a study in contrast, Ellison growling at anyone who moves while   
Blair can even charm a smile out of old Aggie. But you put those two together  
and they're magic. Earlier this year, Blair almost drowned." Sam snorted.   
"Actually, the EMT's had given up on him, Ellison didn't. He just bent over  
Blair and next thing everyone know's the boy was spitting up water. I don't  
know what it is, but you put those two in a room together and miracles   
happen."   
  
Jim stared disgustedly at his cast. "Hairline fracture." He grumbled. "How  
am I suppose to drive with this thing on?"   
  
"I'll handle the driving." Dr. Rendell chirped, pushing a wheelchair into   
the room. "At least while you're in here." She tossed Jim's robe at him.   
"Hop in, Sunshine."   
  
"Where're we going?" Jim inquired warily.   
  
"Relax, no more tests." Chely placed a hand over her heart. "I promise. I  
spoke to Dr. Grossman and he's all for you visiting Mr. Sandburg."   
  
She didn't have to tell Jim twice.   
  
Quick as a wink, the big man had settled into the wheelchair and was looking  
over his shoulder at her, an expectant look in his eyes.   
  
Chely took one look at him and burst into laughter. "I thought Mr. Sandburg   
was the charmer?"   
  
"I have my moments." Jim said smoothly.   
  
Chely snickered. "I'll bet."   
  
The closer they got to Blair's room, the more subdued Jim got.   
  
When Chely wheeled him out of the elevator and onto Blair's floor, Jim fell   
completely silent. He barely even acknowledged the detectives who stood in   
the waiting area, sparing only the slightest of nods in their direction. He  
didn't notice the sympathetic looks they gave him, all his senses were too   
busy focussing on the room at the end of the hall.   
  
Chely pushed him into the room, next to Blair's bed and then backed out.   
  
Jim took one look at the bruise peeking out from under Blair's curls and   
winced.   
  
"Hey Chief," He greeted softly, reaching out to pick up one of Blair's hands.  
"How's the head?" He smirked slightly. "We make a matched set anyway. Who   
needs His and Hers towels, we've got Sentinel and Guide head wounds." He   
gestured at his cast. "And the Sentinel ensemble even comes with this lovely  
accessory."   
  
Jim fell silent for a moment, just watching his Guide. Blair was in there,   
Jim could feel it, Blair was in there and all Jim had to do was coax him out.   
  
"Well, the truck's in the shop for a while." Jim said, beginning again. "A   
light pole smashed the roof." He chuckled slightly. "We've seen everything,  
huh, Chief?" He brushed a hand over Blair's curls, swallowing tears.   
  
"C'mon Chief, this isn't the time to take a vacation." He leaned forward, a  
conspiratorial smile on his face. "There's a new doctor here. She's cute.   
Single as far as I could tell." Jim's senses strained for any change in the  
younger man's breathing or heart rate. "C'mon Chief, wake up. You're starting  
to worry me here." Jim frowned slightly at the plaintive tone in his voice.   
He couldn't help it. Seeing Blair like this was torturing him.   
  
Jim was a Sentinel. And as far as he was concerned, Sentinels were men and   
women of action. They weren't capable of just sitting and waiting. If there  
was a problem they fixed it. That was how things were.   
  
And now, the only thing Jim could do was sit and wait for Blair to do all   
the work.   
  
"C'mon Blair," He said, deciding to try a new track. "The gang's all outside.  
They're waiting for you to pull another magical recovery."   
  
Jim's lips twitched when he realized Blair was waking up.   
  
The younger man's eyes slid open. "Who...am..I to disappoint...my fans."   
Blair rasped out.   
  
"Well, Mr. Sandburg," Sam shot a stern look at his patient. "You had us all  
worried."   
  
Blair smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Dr. Grossman."   
  
"Nonsense!" Sam said briskly. "No need for apologies. You two end up here   
once a month anyway. We're just lucky it was something relatively easy to   
treat this time. You could've ended up in here with some sort of exotic virus  
or poison in ya."   
  
Jim shuddered, only partly in jest. "Don't give him any ideas, Doctor."   
  
The three men chuckled for a moment then fell silent as Sam finished checking  
Blair's responses.   
  
"Well?" Jim asked as the doctor moved to the end of the bed and began   
scribbling on Blair's chart.   
  
"Everything looks fine. We'll keep you both here for observation tonight and  
you'll be out of here tomorrow." Sam responded, flicking the chart closed.   
  
"Both of us?" Blair looked worried. "What's wrong with Jim?"   
  
Sam grinned wryly. "Aside from the fact he went bonkers and had to be sedated..."   
  
"Bonkers?" Chely's bemused voice cut into the conversation as she walked in.  
"Gee, Sam, aren't you getting a little too technical? They might have a hard  
time following you." She teased, neatly slipping Blair's chart out of his   
hands and examining it.   
  
Sam looked at her with a mock-exasperated expression before continuing. "As  
I was saying, aside from his little outburst, Detective Ellison has a mild   
concussion, a hairline fracture in his right foot and an assortment of bumps,  
bruises and scratches."   
  
His fears put to rest Blair's attention immediately shifted to Chely. "You   
must be new here."   
  
Chely smirked at Jim. "He wins." She commented, her mind on their earlier   
conversation.   
  
Jim nodded his agreement. "More time to practise." He explained.   
  
"I'll agree on that." Chely chuckled. "And I'm Doctor Chely Rendell, Detective  
Ellison's..."   
  
"Torturer." Jim supplied swiftly.   
  
Chely rolled her eyes. "Doctor," She finished smoothly.   
  
Blair shot an envious look at Jim who smiled smugly. "A pleasure to meet you   
Doctor." He said politely.   
  
Chely swatted Jim lightly on the shoulder. "Now, see how polite your friend   
is. Why weren't you that polite a patient?"   
  
"He misbehaved?" Blair asked, his tone teasing.   
  
"Took two orderlies and Captain Banks to hold him down." Chely reported   
promptly.   
  
"Jim!" Blair frowned in mock-irritation. "Haven't you learned how to be a  
model patient yet?"   
  
Grossman snorted. "Some very hot places will get very chilly before that   
happens, believe me." He looked over at Chely. "Is their room ready yet?"   
  
"Uh huh, we had a little trouble padding the walls but it's fine now." Chely's   
green eyes were guileless.   
  
"Very funny, you two." Jim groused. "And what room?"   
  
"The one we prepped for you in the psych ward." Sam dead panned.   
  
Chely snickered before continuing. "Actually we arranged for you two to share  
a semi-private. With the two of you in one place we can keep a closer watch   
on you. Make sure you don't get yourselves killed."   
  
"Now, how would we manage that?" Blair queried. "We're in a hospital."   
  
Sam snorted again as he and Chely started for the door. "You forget young   
man, I know what you two are capable of." He fixed a stern look on them.   
"Now behave while Chely and I go have a little talk."   
  
The minute they were out the door Blair looked at Jim. "How come you got the  
gorgeous doctor?" He asked plaintively.   
  
"Sentinel luck?" Jim offered with a shrug. "And she's meaner than she looks."   
  
Blair offered a snort of his own, wincing slightly when his head protested.   
"Some guys..." He muttered.   
  
"Chief," Jim began softly, after a moment's hesitation.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Jim gave his Guide a look that communicated the roller coaster of emotions   
he'd been on since the truck had crashed. "Don't ever scare me like that   
again." He said fiercely. "You were just lying there..."   
  
Blair heard the 'and there was nothing I could do' that followed the Sentinel's  
statement, just as clearly as if Jim had said it. "I'll try not to." He said,  
clasping his hand. "I promise."   
  
Jim covered their hands with his other one. "I'll hold you to that."   
  
---  
  
"Ok. Any idea why he woke up when he did?" Chely asked as she and Sam reached  
the nurses' station.   
  
"Nope." Sam responded simply, signing something one of the nurses presented  
to him.   
  
"But..." Chely bit her lip. "How?"   
  
"There are some things medicine can't explain. And most of them are connected  
to those two." Sam shrugged. "Like I told you. When you put Jim Ellison and   
Blair Sandburg in a room together...miracles happen."   
  
Finis 


End file.
